The Battle Against Evil
by Larkwing13
Summary: Rosepetal, Rippedclaw, and Lightningstorm have been sent out on a mission. But can they fulfill their leaders' orders? This my first fanfiction! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, okay? I mean I'd love to... **

**This is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**The Battle Against Evil **

Rosepetal woke up as some sunlight leaked into the den. She carefully got up so she didn't wake Petalstorm who was sleeping next to her. Rosepetal yawned and stretched. She went out to get a piece of fresh-kill. A new cat was there already.

"Hello! Who are you?" Rosepetal mewed. She grabbed a vole.

"Hi I'm Rippedclaw! You are?" the stranger answered.

"Rosepetal."

"Nice to meet you Rosepetal!" Rippedclaw said cheerfully. Rosepetal nodded in response. Lightningstorm came padding over.

"Hey Lightningstorm!" Rosepetal called. She got out a mouse and threw it to her friend.

The warrior blinked gratefully at Rosepetal and caught sight of Rippedclaw. "What's your name?"

"Rippedclaw."

"Great StarClan! I haven't seen you in moons, Rippedclaw!" Lightningstorm cried. "Have you been to Wheatstem yet?" Rippedclaw shook her head. Rosepetal cocked her head to the side and continued eating. Once she finished eating, Rosepetal went to find the deputy.

"Shellpelt, can I lead a patrol?"

"Sure, take Lightningstorm, Riverstream, and Horsepaw." Shellpelt answered. Rosepetal hurried to get the cats.

**How is it? R&R please!**


	2. The Mission and Wheatstem

**This is a wierd chapter. Oh and the story that gets told is Very wierd! I wish I could take this chapter out but I can't, it's way too important!**

"Birchstar! Birchstar, we saw and scented a loner! He didn't look mean but…"

Rosepetal came through the barrier with Lightningstorm, Riverstream, and Horsepaw in tow.

"We saw four Twolegs!** (a/n I have no idea where Twolegs came from!)** Three of them came at us!" Horsepaw mewed. Birchstar looked up. "Where?"

"Over by the AirClan border," Riverstream gasped. Science came over the five cats. Rosepetal caught her leaders eye and saw the flick of her tail. The young warrior bowed her head and went out into the sunlight. Riverstream and Lightningstorm looked at each other. Hesitantly, Horsepaw stepped out. She turned around and saw Birchstar nodding. Horsepaw ran out and signaled for the two warriors to follow. They followed, cautiously.

"Rippedclaw! Rosepetal! Lightningstorm! Come here, please!" the tabby leader yowled across camp. The three warriors hurried over.

"I have a mission for you three. There's this cat named Bomb-Bomb. Every ten seasons, the leader of DawnClan sends two or three warriors to defeat him. It is only a tradition because no cat has been successful. The point is to kill him, to stop the tradtition. Many cats die. But I have feeling that you three won't. Are you up to the challenge?" Birchstar meowed. Rippedclaw nodded. Lightningstorm agreed. Hesitating, Rosepetal didn't answer.

_How the hell are we gonna kill a cat that can kill trained _warriors_?_ Rosepetal thought. "Uh- I guess," Rosepetal mewed.

"Go to Wheatstem and ask about Bomb-Bomb. Dismissed," Birchstar mewed.

Rosepetal padded out of the den and towards the elders den. "Wheatstem? I wanna ask you something!" the young warrior called as she went into the den.

"Yes Rosepetal? Does your question have anything to do with Bomb-Bomb or Rippedclaw? I hear things ya know!" the elder answered.

"Really both, but I'm supposed to hear about Bomb-Bomb!"

"Okay, Bomb-Bomb first. This is a true story, but don't go telling others. Bomb-Bomb was a kittypet at first. When his Twoleg moved, Bomb-Bomb ran away. For one moon, he lived alone. Then he started gathering followers. All of them were scared of what he could do. One by one them betrayed Bomb-Bomb, so he killed them. Finally, he just had his deputy.

"Bomb-Bomb didn't know that his deputy was protecting his sister by joining him. The deputy's mother had died and abandoned her tow kits. But saying since the deputy was older he took care of his sister. Well, anyways, he would sometimes disappear for a little while. Bomb-Bomb didn't say anything but watched the deputy, his name was Sand, very closely. One day Bomb-Bomb followed Sand. He was shocked that his strong deputy was very kind to the other cat. Sand always told his sister about living with the powerful leader. Bomb-Bomb listened to Sand, his eyes gleaming in anger

_I thought I could trust him! But he goes off and tells this other cat about me! He will be punished severely!_ Bomb-Bomb thought as he made his way back to camp.

"But the fierce leader acted as though he hadn't seen Sand with that other cat for a few sunrises. Finally, Bomb-Bomb told Sand what Sand did.

"At first Sand denied what Bomb-Bomb told him. But, think, can you blame him? Then Sand admitted that she was his sister, and that he had been protecting her. Bomb-Bomb waited until Sand had gone to sleep to kill him. Another cat, he knew both Sand and Bomb-Bomb, watched as Sand tried to cry out as he died. He found Sand's sister and told her the grave news. After three sunrises, Bomb-Bomb came to kill his deputy's sister. Somehow she survived and she was never seen again. Bomb-Bomb disappeared too, but he came back," Wheatstem rasped. She blinked. Rosepetal repositioned. "That is the story Birchstar wanted you to hear."

"Wow, harsh story! How do you know this story? It sounds like this happened a long time ago!" Rosepetal exclaimed.

"It _is_ pretty harsh. It didn't happen when you were alive, or you would have known."

"But how do you know this story?"

Wheatstem didn't answer but looked out the den opening, a sad look in her eyes. But also a distant gleam like she was reliving a horrible memory.

"Wheat…" Rosepetal stopped and lowered her voice. "Wheatstem… _you're_ Sand's sister, aren't you? But why did you come here? Why DawnClan?"

"Yes, I am the deputy's sister. I came here to leave my young past behind. I had watched these four Clans. Dawnclan seemed right for me. There is a warning I must give you. Bomb-Bomb may look big and fat, but he is very strong. Don't underestimate him. Use your wits," the elder muttered. Rippedclaw padded into the den.

"Hi Wheatstem! Rosepetal!" the she-cat mewed cheerfully. "Haven't seen you a little while!"

"Rippedclaw! You came back!" Wheatstem cried and the turned to Rosepetal. "Rippedclaw was my apprentice. The night Rippedclaw became a warrior, she left during her vigil. No one knew where she went!"

"Wheatstem, I went to my mother in TreeClan. I didn't feel like I belonged here. They accepted in and I like it there. I made some new friends. But after a while, I started missing DawnClan. One night I decided to come back so I ran away."

Rosepetal didn't say anything but stared in interest.

"Rosepetal! Come here! You too Rippedclaw!" Autumnsong, the medicine cat apprentice, yowled from the den she shared with her mentor.

The two warriors hurried out of the elder's den and into the medicine cat's.

Rosepetal sat down. "Birchstar? Where do you want us to search for him? By the Twolegplace?"

"Yes, but search on the borders. He does not live in the middle alleys, I can tell you that."

"Everyone ready?" Rippedclaw asked, quivering. Either from anticipation or feaf.

The three warriors padded out of cam and headed in the direction of the Twolegplace. It didn't take them very long. They soon met another cat.

Instinctively, Rosepetal unsheathed her claws.

"Clan cats?" he mewed, rather hoarsely.

Rippedclaw nodded.

"Looking for Bomb-Bomb?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're the cat that told Wh… I mean Sand's sister about Sand, aren't you?" Rosepetal said suddenly.

The older cat nodded. "Glad I did! Don't know where she went though."

"Rosepetal, how do you know this cat?" Lightningstorm asked, puzzled.

"_I_ obey Birchstar's orders!" Rosepetal snapped.

Lightningstorm recoiled as though Rosepetal slashed her in the face.

"I'm sorry, Lightning-"

"Do you want to know where Bomb-Bomb is or not? Then stop bickering!" the cat meowed. "Name's Fizz. Bomb-Bomb lives by the dirtiest alley. Now go!"

**Many things in this chapter came from, like, nowhere! I know for sure the next chapter is much better, shorter, but better! R&R please!**


	3. Meeting BombBomb

**Sorry this is so short. I personally think this chappie is better than my other two. **

"This alley? It looks dirty to me!" Rippedclaw meowed.

"Nah. It isn't_ that _dirty. Listen to what I'm telling you!" Rosepetal responded. She was telling the two other cats the story that Wheatstem told her. But she wasn't going to mention the fact that Sand's sister is their elder. A minute later Rosepetal finished.

"Really! Wow, that is some story. Are you sure that it isn't just a nursery tale?"

"Would Wheatstem tell us a false story when we're trying to kill a cat? Honestly, Lightningstorm, sometimes I worry about you! **(A/N worry about Lightningstorm? She said: trying to kill a cat? gawd!)** Wheatstem seemed to believe it!" Rippedclaw answered.

"I agree with Rippedclaw! Here, I'm thinking this alley. It's the filthiest alley so far. You wanna have a look?"

"Not really…" Lightningstorm mewed.

Rosepetal glanced at Lightningstorm._ She's just as scared as me! We can do this together, all three of us. _

Side by side the three she-cat warriors padded fearfully down the alley.

"What do three young cats such as yourselves belong down here. Explain to me now," said a voice of a cat that was hidden in the shadows.

"We'll tell you if you show and name yourself first," Rosepetal said more bravely than she felt.

The cat, Rosepetal saw, was nothing more than a fat kittypet. "The name that I am known around here is Bomb-Bomb. What do you want from me?" Bomb-Bomb rasped irritable.

"Oh! So you're Bomb-Bomb! We've been looking for you! Our leader-" Rippedclaw blurted out. Rosepetal let out a hiss that cut Rippedclaw off.

"Leader? Are you from that annoying DawnClan? The one that is always trying to kill me?"

"Yep! That's why we came!" Rippedclaw spoke again. **(A/N What is wrong with Rippedclaw? Can't she just shut up?) **

"Right then! Lets fight."

**This is my third chapter and I have only one review. Thank you Lightkit! I want more reviews! I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie if you review and if you don't I'll send Bomb-Bomb after you and hunt you down to haunt you until you send one in! -brightens- Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

To Rosepetal and Lightningstorm fighting came as easy as breathing. They learned, even the advanced moves, in about three tries.

But for Rippedclaw it was work. But she finally mastered all the moves.

But soon the three learned that Bomb-Bomb wasn't just strong, he was smart. It was as if he knew what Rosepetal and her friends were gonna do.

_Use your wits. Did Wheatstem mean pair fighting? And have one sneak up behind? To confuse him? I think that might work!_ Rosepetal thought. "Lightningstorm!" she shrieked suddenly. "Pair!" To her luck, Lightningstorm moved closer to Rippedclaw, close enough to mutter something without Bomb-Bomb hearing.

Rippedclaw and Lightningstorm ran forward to attack Bomb-Bomb. Slowly, Rosepetal stalked behind Bomb-Bomb.

Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait… Now!

Rosepetal jumped onto Bomb-Bomb's back.

He hissed and snarled trying to get Rosepetal but Rippedclaw and Lightningstorm kept him busy. He was getting irritated. This needs to end. Taking a huge blow to Rippedclaw, he sent her flying into the wall. Which, once she hit, made her unconscious.

"Rippedclaw!"

* * *

**I am truely sorry that this chapter is so short! I didn't realize that it would be this short! The next chapter will at least be a little longer. Thanks to Lightkit (again!) for reviewing! R&R please!**


	5. Rippedclaw's POV

**Sorry I haven't updated. Mom had to take my school shopping and Dad has been hinting I should stopping dancing so I'm a little down right now! But this should perk my up! Oh by the way this is in Rippedclaw's point of view.**

* * *

One second I was safely on the ground fighting beside Lightningstorm, and the next I'm flying through the air. I hit with such force; I was immediately knocked out.

I opened my eyes, hoping it was all a dream. Instead of being in the warrior's den I saw Bomb-Bomb watching me. _Let me control you._ Bomb-Bomb spoke to me through thought, it seemed, rather than speaking out loud.

_What!? _

_You heard me right the first time! _

_I didn't know you were that mouse-brained. So can I? _

I glared him so forcefully that if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

_I'll take that as a yes. _

I was unprepared for the deadly jolt I received as my enemy put himself into me. I tried to stop him but I was too weak. Bomb-Bomb made me close my again.

He opened them again. He has me stir so that my two Clanmates would rush over._ You rotten piece of fox dung,_ I told him.

"Rippedclaw! Are you all right? That was some hit!" Rosepetal's face was shoved into mine. Lightningstorm was a few feet away, looking scared.

"Rosepetal I'm fine! My head hurts though. Where is Bomb-Bomb?" Bomb-Bomb used my voice.

"Bomb-Bomb ran out of the alley and down the skinny Thunderpath. I think we did, Rippedclaw, I think we won!" Rosepetal meowed, delighted.

_Oh, Rosepetal, if only you knew!_ I thought. "I wouldn't be sure," when my friend looked at me he added. "Just a feeling. I'd be wary."

"Rippedclaw, can you walk? You at least need to try," Lightningstorm called, still looking nervous.

Bomb-Bomb, who may be evil but did have common sense, made me get up slowly. I'm guessing that only I felt the pain.

But I could walk perfectly fine but he had me limp, pretending I was weakened. Rosepetal helped me walk around by supporting my weight. Lightningstorm still hadn't moved. It seemed as though she didn't think I was myself. _You are right, you are right! I'm not myself! _I wished to scream.

Rosepetal and I walked around in one more circle before I attacked her. I had a feeling that Bomb-Bomb would do something like that.

Rosepetal was not expecting that surprise attack. I had her pinned down. I had dug my claws into both sides of her pelt and pulled, leaving deep cuts. Bomb-Bomb made me take her leg and bite down, but not too hard to break all the bones. I was about to go for her throat, to kill her, when she threw me off and I hit the wall. Again I went unconscious, but before that I had another jolt.

"Rippedclaw, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes. In front of me stood a young cat with stars in her fur.

"I am Moonkit, your sister. I hunt with StarClan now."

_StarClan!_ I thought. _Am I dead? _

"No you aren't dead. I am sorry that Bomb-Bomb had to control you. But we could not stop him."

Darkness again. I thought I heard "Goodbye sister". I'm not sure now. I probably will never know.

Darkness kept its grasp on me.

* * *

**The ending took me a while to come up with. R&R please! I will not continue until I get three more reviews. Three! -holds up three fingers- Shouldn't be that hard!**


	6. Lightningstorm's POV

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I just could not come with this chapter! Well I don't have much to say! Enjoy! Oh yeah there was something I wanted to say!  
-grumbles- Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, Nightcloud would have been drowned in the lake by now! **

* * *

"Rippedclaw!" Rosepetal and I screamed in unison. While we ran over to her, Bomb-Bomb fled out of the alley.

Rippedclaw didn't move for a little while. When she did get up, she didn't seem right. I don't know how I could tell, she just seemed like she wasn't in control of herself. I didn't go near her.

Then Rippedclaw attacked Rosepetal. I wanted to run over there, to help Rosepetal, but I couldn't move. Finally Rosepetal threw her off. Rippedclaw hit the wall once more and, to my great surprise, Bomb-Bomb was lying in front of her. That's when I realized, with Rosepetal whimpering in pain and Rippedclaw unconscious, _I_ was to kill Bomb-Bomb.

I was pleased to kill him. He caused pain to both my friends. I took my revenge, and his life, and went straight over to Rosepetal. She was in a pretty bad shape. All her cuts were bleeding. Her leg was the worse thing. Blood was gushing out. It was pretty gross.

"StarClan help me!" I whispered. Just then I heard a noise by the entrance to the alley. I looked over to see Autunmsong padding over to us. "Autunmsong! I'm so glad to see you!" **(A/N: I know, I know! The odds of this happening in real life is pret-tee slim! But I don't care!)**

"Oh dear! What happened? Who is worse?" Autunmsong asked.

"Rosepetal is worse but Rippedclaw's unconscious."

Autunmsong hurried over to Rosepetal. Then she put cobwebs and some other herbs. **(A/N: As the authoress I had Autunmsong have herbs magicly appear out of thin air. If you don't have anything nice to say about in a review, don't say anything!)** Rosepetal still hadn't stopped whimpering.

"Rosepetal can you talk? I have to see to Rippedclaw," Autunmsong murmured. Over to Rippedclaw she went. She was there an awful long time. Finally Rippedclaw stirred.

"Autunmsong? Where am I? Lightningstorm!" Rippedclaw mewed. "It was Bomb-Bomb. He was controlling me. He made me attack Rosepetal. Oh Rosepetal, I'm sorry! Is he dead? Did you kill him Lightningstorm? I met my sister."

"Hush! Rest." Autunmsong whispered. "Lightningstorm do you know what she is talking about?"

"Yeah some of it. Oh, and Rippedclaw, I did kill him. I couldn't let him loose after what he did to you and Rosepetal."

"Wow. I never want to have to do something like that ever again!" I whispered.

We were back at camp and it was a day later. The three of us, Rosepetal, Rippedclaw, and I, were in the medicine cat den. I was just visiting my friends.

" I couldn't agree more! Well, at least we had each other!" Rippedclaw replied.

_Yeah, maybe, but I have to kill Bomb-Bomb without your help! _You _didn't help me with that! _I thought. Then regretted it instantly. They _had_ helped. It wasn't Rippedclaw's fault she was being controlled by Bomb-Bomb.

"I'm surprised how Wheatstem reacted! I expected her to be really relieved and grateful!" Rosepetal mewed.

I looked at her surprised. "Why do you say that?"

She looked embarrassed. "There was one thing I left out of the story. Um…well, Sand's sister is… Wheatstem."

I exchanged looks with Rippedclaw.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep," Rippedclaw yawned. Rosepetal agreed. I got up and walked out of the den.

A quarter of a moon later Birchstar called us to her den again. Rippedclaw and Rosepetal were in perfect health.

"Yes Birchstar?" I asked as I padded in.

"I have another mission for you three."

Rippedclaw, Rosepetal, and I groaned.

**The End! **

* * *

The End! Wow, I never thought I could actually get to those words. There are two things I want to clear up:

a) The whole chapter was in Lightningstorms' point of view (Duh!) And

b) I will not be continueing this story- er fanfiction! Unless I come up with a good idea. -snorts- I doubt that will happen!

Thanks for reading! Review! Click that little blue button below and type!


End file.
